Japón 1868
by Takari95
Summary: Una especie de Taiora ambientado en 1868 :) Dedicado a Genee!


**Japón, 1868**

**1**

Japón había estallado en guerra, el Shogunato Tokugawa que fue instaurado en el año 1603 por el shōgun Tokugawa Ieyasu, que había fundado el clan del mismo nombre, estaba empezando a rozar a su fin. Esta dictadura militar llevada a cabo sobre el país y sobre el pueblo había hecho mella en todos los sectores. Además, el poder del emperador había sido apartado y a pesar de que su figura se mantenía al frente del país tenía un papel meramente representativo, es decir, era tan solo una especie de enlace entre los seres humanos y los Dioses. Mientras, el shōgun, convertido en general en jefe de las fuerzas militares del país nipón recogía en su persona el resto de poderes, entre ellos, el poder político y militar.

Sin embargo, había fuerzas que deseaban devolver el poder político a la Corte Imperial y dar un giro a la situación de un país que llevaba más de dos siglos aislado del resto del mundo, encerrado en sí mismo, hundiéndose lentamente incapaz de alcanzar las nuevas ideas que recorrían el mundo, entre ellas, el capitalismo económico.

Estas fuerzas a favor del emperador estaban apoyadas por los campesinos que estaban ligados a una tierra que no era suya, por tanto, no podían intercambiarla, venderla o abandonarla, estaban destinados de por vida a aquel pedazo de suelo que, en definitiva, no les aportaba casi nada. Los mantenían aferrados, en ocasiones contra su voluntad, a un trozo de suelo que solo les daba la oportunidad de sobrevivir. También apoyaban el cambio aquellos japoneses que estaban fuera de su país y que se les impedía volver bajo pena de muerte a causa del plan de aislamiento que se llevaba a cabo sobre el país desde 1639 con la finalidad de evitar la penetración de misioneros españoles y portugueses que introdujesen el cristianismo que estaba siendo perseguido. No obstante, aunque el blindaje ejercido por el shogunato sobre Japón era fuerte poco a poco empezó a resquebrajarse, lentamente, como un espejo al impactar contra el suelo.

Nadie aquella noche fría de invierno percibió la salida de aquella sombra del castillo Nijō, sede del clan de los Tokugawa, en Kioto. Aquel enorme castillo de 275000 metros cuadrados había sido construido unos doscientos años antes por orden del fundador del shogunato Tokugawa con las contribuciones de los señores feudales para ser su residencia cerca de la Corte Imperial.

Aquella figura diminuta oculta tras una capa blanca que se confundía con la nieve recién caída de aquella tarde consiguió esquivar los dos círculos de defensa y salir a campo abierto donde empezó a correr sin rumbo fijo.

Las huellas que dejaba pronto eran reemplazadas por nuevos copos de nieve que caían en picado, movidos por un viento gélido que cortaba la piel. Hacía poco que había anochecido y todavía se podía ver en la zona más baja del horizonte los restos de los últimos rayos que el sol, entre las gruesas nubes que anunciaban una fuerte ventisca, le brindaba a aquel día antes de ceder el paso a la noche. El individuo apretó el paso, tenía la intención de llegar a un pueblo lo antes posible donde poder ocultarse y guarecerse de las inclemencias del tiempo. Aferró la capa con las manos con tal de que el viento no la llevase de un lado a otro impidiéndole avanzar todo lo rápido que requería la situación. En esos momentos, lamentaba no haber cogido prestado un caballo de los establos del castillo pero, a su vez, era consciente de que si hubiese cogido a un animal hubiera llamado mucho más la atención y no era lo más conveniente para su delicada situación que demandaba precisión milimétrica para que llegase a buen fin. Comprobó mientras seguía avanzando que llevaba en una bolsita dentro del kimono el motivo de su misión, suspiró con alivio al sentir la bolsa que contenía los emblemas que tendrían que llegar a manos de ocho niños elegidos del futuro. Ella jamás los conocería a ninguno de ellos pero intuía que serían los encargados de salvar al mundo de la maldad con la ayuda de esos emblemas cuando llegase su momento. No consideraba que los emblemas se los tuviesen que dar al emperador pero si era necesario para conseguir la paz... Suspiró, echando el aire despacio por la boca intentando calmar los incontrolables latidos de su corazón. Sabía perfectamente que si esto no salía bien lo único que le esperaba era una muerte más que segura, el precio que se pagaba por un acto de alta traición en los tiempos que corrían. Aún así, albergaba la esperanza de que la situación fuese a mejor, que todo cambiase, que el poder del emperador se restableciese, de esa manera ella podría salvar su vida.

Tropezó un par de veces con piedras ocultas bajo la nieve mientras se giraba a vigilar sus espaldas. Allá lo lejos se perdían las luces del castillo del que había huido sin despedirse de nadie como una fugitiva, con ironía, pensó que eso era ahora mismo en lo que se había convertido. Había dejado de ser para siempre una mujer de la corte, educada y entrenada, para convertirse en una mujer que huía de lo que siempre había creído que era correcto, que se había dado cuenta de que nada era cierto y que intentaba enmendar su error arriesgando su vida en el intento. No había podido llevarse ninguna de sus pertenencias tan solo una capa, una daga que llevaba oculta en la manga del kimono y aquellos emblemas de gran importancia para Japón. Según el plan que tenía trazado con las tropas imperiales, que luchaban contra el shogunato, de debía travesar un bosque que se encontraba cerca del frente donde se estaba desarrollando una batalla, una vez allí, encontraría a una persona que se identificaría como su contacto a quien tenía que entregarle los emblemas. Después de la entrega, su contacto la acompañaría hasta un lugar donde estuviese completamente segura y a salvo. Parecía muy fácil... pero no lo era.

Sin embargo, sus ojos demostraban una fuerte determinación, sus ojos rasgados casi ocultos bajo unos mechones de pelo pelirrojo mostraban que no le importaba morir. Ya no. Entre las tropas del emperador Meiji había encontrado un hombre que le había llegado al corazón, al que le había dado su Amor desde que le vio una noche intentando entrar al castillo, para hacer de espía vestido de campesino, de donde fue echado a patadas por los guardias. Se llamaba Taichi. Taichi Yagami. Uno de los más de 120000 hombres que habían sido llamados al frente. Era hijo de campesinos y había dejado a sus padres y a sus hermanos pequeños en el campo mientras él acudía a la guerra. Taichi odiaba aquello, aborrecía ver como moría la gente, como se saqueaban los pueblos más débiles hasta dejarlos reducidos a cenizas. Era un hombre bueno y valiente y le hizo ver que las cosas tenían que cambiar o, de lo contrario, no solo el destino de Japón si no el de todo el mundo estaría comprometido sin remedio a un terrible fin.

La joven Sora dedujo que habría pasado ya más de la mitad de la noche cuando llegó a lo alto de una colina desde la que podía ver un pueblo. Bajó la ladera de la pequeña montaña casi corriendo deseosa de sentirse más cobijada entre gente. Mas lo que encontró allí no le produjo satisfacción ninguna, las luces que había visto desde lo alto de la colina eran las llamas que consumían lentamente a las casas y a los habitantes del pueblo, los que seguían vivos corrían de un lado a otro, gritando, intentando apagar el fuego que los consumía. Al ver aquella grotesca escena que parecía salida del mismo averno cruzó el pueblo a toda prisa sin mirar a nada ni a nadie con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Cuando dejó el pueblo atrás, lanzó un grito, llorando sin consuelo. En la corte todo parecía bonito y fácil, nunca había experimentado cansancio y mucho menos, dolor. Ella siempre había estado eternamente lejos de lo que sentía el resto del pueblo y descubrirlo le producía una rabia infinita.

Decidida a intentar acabar con aquello, caminó a buena marcha durante un par de horas más, sintiendo como le ardían los pies y el corazón. Poco después, vio un bosque frondoso que se abría ante ella.

Se detuvo en el límite del bosque valorando sus posibilidades de salir con vida pero su conciencia le decía que eran nulas. De alguna manera, ya podía sentir el aliento de la muerte a su espalda que se había ido acercando más a ella a medida que se había ido alejando del castillo del clan Tokugawa.

A pesar de tener la certeza de que iban a ser sus últimos minutos de vida se introdujo en el bosque.

Cuando la muerte acecha puedes sentirla como se acerca lentamente hasta que te agarra con fuerza y te arranca de este mundo. Eso fue lo que sintió Sora cuando notó como alguien le cortaba el cuello con una katana mientras la sujetaba por la espalda.

La chica se desplomó en el suelo, ahogándose en su propia sangre, la capucha le ocultaba la cara y tampoco podía ver la de su agresor oculta igualmente bajo un capucha blanca como la suya.

El hombre se arrodilló junto a ella y se retiró la capucha para seguidamente retirársela a Sora.

Cuando el hombre destapó la cara de la joven vio en ella un rostro de horror al reconecerlo.

-Sora...

Taichi no pudo más que abrazarla, apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho sin creerse lo que había hecho. El joven guerrero había estado esperando durante toda la noche a un infiltrado del Clan Tokugawa que le traería los emblemas que le permitirían al Emperador obtener la victoria sobre el shogunato. Para evitarse problemas, había recibido órdenes de sus superiores de asesinar a todo aquel que pasase por allí, incluido el portador de los citados objetos. Ahora solo deseaba volver el tiempo atrás y no haber acatado jamás esa cruel orden.

Sora, su amada pelirroja, murió en sus brazos unos minutos después, pensando que la persona a quién más había querido en toda su vida la había traicionado por unos míseros colgantes. Taichi no pudo hacer nada, cuando se vio con fuerzas de decirle que la amaba y que nunca le hubiese querido hacer daño, ella ya no estaba allí, se había marchado terriblemente lejos donde ya no podía seguirla. Y lo peor, se había marchado sin poder escuchar la verdad, se la habían arrebatado sin darle la oportunidad de decirle que nunca hubiese imaginado que fuese ella el infiltrado que venía del clan Tokugawa, que nadie le advirtió de ello. Un sentimiento de rabia y dolor empezó a despertar en el corazón de él, empezaba a darse cuenta de que les habían tendido una trampa a los dos. Habían caído en la red que había tejido la Corte Imperial que no quería que ninguno de sus soldados se mezclase con alguien del shogunato. Sora descansaba en sus brazos todavía con sus ojos rubíes abiertos llenos de lágrimas, se los cerró con los dedos y la dejó con cuidado sobre el suelo cubierto de las hojas congeladas caídas de los árboles de aquel bosque maldito. Dejó a un lado la katana que todavía estaba decorada con la sangre de la chica y se dispuso a cavar un agujero en la tierra con sus propias manos.

Rozaba el amanecer cuando el guerrero del Valor levantó la cabeza de aquel pozo oscuro que había cavado. Se arrodilló junto a la joven y le anudó un pañuelo para tapar la horrorosa herida que le decoraba, cuya sangre había cubierto la parte de arriba del kimono y la capucha.

La dejó con cuidado dentro del hueco pero antes de empezar a cubrirla hurgó en su ropa y sacó aquella bolsita que transportaba los emblemas engarzados en sus circuitos, la dejó en el suelo y volvió a mirar a la chica con cariño con los ojos llenos de lágrimas aunque hasta el momento nunca había llorado por nadie.

-Te amo y siempre lo haré. Algún día, volveré a encontrarme contigo, en otra vida, no lo dudes. Perdóname y no me olvides jamás.

La besó suavemente en los labios que ya estaban completamente fríos y pálidos como la nieve que empezaba a caer otra vez. La sepultó, cogió los emblemas y se alejó de allí, sabiendo que había dejado enterrado con ella lo más importante que tenía, su corazón.

"A menudo el sepulcro encierra,

sin saberlo, dos corazones en un mismo ataúd."

Alphonse de Lamartine


End file.
